


Debilidades

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Twisted Humor, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Los asesinos de En, eran conocidos por ser dos despiadados hechiceros que no tenían piedad. Sin debilidades, sin emociones o sentimientos de misericordia.Pero los integrantes de la familia de En y cercanos, no opinaban lo mismo.
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. En

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: "Dorohedoro" es plena propiedad de Q Hayashida, para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es para pleno disfrute literario. El siguiente Fanfic, puede tener escenas Spoilers del manga/anime, por lo que recomiendo discreción para algunos one-shots.

Desde su más tierna infancia, En supo que su vida estaba marcada por el desastre, por la crueldad que imponía la realidad desde sus más tiernos años, por la marcada avaricia que buscaba la soberanía que podía brindar el humo de un mago de Élite, para aquellos inútiles que no podían generar un humo decente. Si bien se había hecho contactos con respetables Demonios, eso no significaba que esas relaciones fueran más allá que una cuestión de contactos, lejos de algo tan ajeno a ellos cómo lo eran los lazos familiares.

Cuando se alzó en el poder, sus enemigos aumentaron tan rápido cómo lo harían sus preciados hongos en un ambiente húmedo y bajo condiciones favorables, creciendo en su camino, en cada paso que daba como si fueran las esporas dejadas de uno de esos poderosos hongos que tendía a generar. Por lo que, su gente cercana no era mucha. No le sorprendía, siendo un hechicero que se hacía respetar mediante el temor, era completamente natural que las personas cercanas a él, puedan ser contadas con los dedos de la mano. Pero las había.

Habían pocas personas importante para En, y una de ellas era Noi. Sí, porque En sería un descarado mentiroso, si decía que esa mocosa irrespetuosa no era importante para él.

Su prima, era una fortaleza a tener en cuenta incluso cuando apenas tenía la edad suficiente como para hablar. En, lo supo desde el momento en que ese denso humo salió de su cuerpo, para no destrozar o destruir, sino para curar. Para sanar. Era una magia tan exótica cómo poderosa, que él supo darle un uso casi de inmediato.

Ganándose su odio, casi de inmediato, desde el momento en que Noi pudo establecer una conexión entre sus negocios turbios y la utilidad que le estaba dando a su humo. Pero él aún así la apreciaba, la quería y respetaba, cómo la integrante de su familia que se había convertido. Como la prima, casi hermana menor caprichosa, que no tenía reparo en reírse o burlarse de él, cómo ningún otro subordinado tenía los cojones de hacerlo.

Noi, siempre fue una de las hechiceras más fuertes y tercas que En había conocido. Llegando incluso a ser mejor que muchos magos de Élite, mucho más grandes y con más experiencia que ella. Por lo que no le sorprendió del todo, que ella llegara un día a él exclamando que su deseo era convertirse en un demonio. En, de cierta forma se lo esperaba, había notado el interés de Noi por hacerse cada día más fuerte, cómo también ese profundo deseo de superar a la mayoría de sus hombres y asesinos al desafiarlos en una pelea, para que representaran un reto para ella.

Por lo que él la ayudo a contactarte con un buen demonio, para que su entrenamiento fuera completamente efectivo. No fue para nada difícil, decenas de demonios contadas veces le habían preguntado a En por ella, al enterarse de su magia y de su desbordante poder. Ellos se discutieron la tutoría de Noi, mientras En observaba desde lejos. Eso le ayudaría a Noi, sin contar por supuesto, la enorme taza de beneficios que eso equivaldría a sus negocios. Con la trasformación de Noi en un demonio, no solo En podría ser capaz de tener a un gran número de demonios aliados, sino que también tendría a un integrante de su familia, como todo un respetable y poderoso demonio.

Y su pequeña prima, empezó con su entrenamiento, casi en el acto.

Pasaron los meses, en donde los rumores sobre un misterioso hechicero con brazos podridos que se metía en sus restaurantes a robar, llegó a sus oídos con muchísima más frecuencia de la que debería. Sin embargo, él no le tomó mucha importancia, hasta que descubrió lo que ese hechicero le había hecho a uno de sus empleados al intentar detenerlo para que no se robara un pedazo de carne a medio hacer.

Él tuvo que ver con asombro, cómo su empleado, destrozado en pedazos, todavía seguía exclamando adolorido que capturen a ese "mocoso de mierda". 

Una magia destructora de ese nivel y exactitud para controlar, solo se podía hacer con años de entrenamiento y dedicación. Él decidió ignorar a ese mocoso muerto de hambre, por el solo hecho de que en esos momentos su atención lo obligó a posarse más sobre la reputación de su restaurante, de lo que un simple ladrón con una magia poderosa podía hacerle cada semana a algunos de sus sucursales. Manteniendo, por supuesto un ojo siempre atento sobre ese mocoso de los brazos podridos.

Pero definitivamente, fue una sorpresa cuando a las semanas justo los días en los que Noi visitaba su restaurante con mucho más frecuencia, ese mocoso se presentara ante él con los brazos completamente curados, pidiendo trabajar para él, bajo la excusa de que "Estaba buscando a alguien".

Con el pasar de meses, Shin comenzó a trabajar para él. Era un mocoso eficiente, con una magia destructora que él no tenía reparo en usar a su antojo y de forma casi sádica, cada vez que En lo enviaba a trabajar.

Así también como, a medida que En alimentaba ese morboso deseo de violencia que había visto en él y en su magia, su cuerpo comenzaba a formarse, a crecer y a convertirse en la de un verdadero hombre que crecía bajo su ala. Convirtiéndose también, en algo más que un simple sicario que En usaba para su conveniencia, sino que ya era parte de la familia.

En, era un hechicero astuto, no había llegado a ese sitio de tal calibre, en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, sino fuera por tener las habilidades necesarias para saber leer a las personas tan bien. Por lo que, no le era indiferente la forma en la cual Shin tendía a mostrar desinterés por todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que por alguna razón él mencionara a Noi y su entrenamiento.

No le sorprendía tampoco que ese leve sonrojo rodeara las mejillas del rubio cuando su prima tendía a merodear por alrededor de la mansión algunos días enviada por alguno de los demonios, por algún recado.

Su prima, era una mujer fuerte, pero sobre todo parecía tener un encantó que muchos magos y demonios que conocían su rostro, no tenían reparo en resaltar o comentarle en cada una de sus fiestas al verla. Por lo que si sus teorías fueran ciertas, Shin había visto el rostro de su prima, por lo que sabía que ella era una mujer. Eso justificaría ese profundo tartamudeo tonto, que tendía a hacer ese mocoso cuando él la nombraba, o cuando alguno de sus subordinados se acordaba de ella en presencia de Shin.

En, en un principio había asumido que ese sentimiento, ese leve encantó que observaba en el asesino de la máscara de corazón, era solamente algo unilateral. Un simple enamoramiento de adolescente extraño, que tendía a rechazar o a no mostrar interés a cualquiera que no fuera su prima, Noi. Pero por supuesto, en todo lo que respecta a Noi, su teoría quedo brutalmente descartada, cuando sucedió ese altercado a unos pocos días de que ella se trasformara en demonio y finalizara su entrenamiento usando su magia para salvar a Shin.

—Me entere lo que sucedió...—dijo esa noche, al volver a su mansión y encontrarla recostada en su cama mirando el techo con una mirada ausente. –Ya no tendrás la posibilidad de convertirte en demonio, Noi— soltó, al ritmo en que liberaba un poco de humo contra el cristal que reflejaba su propio rostro sereno, oculto tras su máscara.

—¿Crees qué no lo sé, idiota?— le contestó en cambio, llevando uno de sus brazos a su frente para ocultar su mirada rojiza. Parecía cansada, pero no arrepentida. En, lo notó casi en el acto, no había ni un gramo de arrepentimiento en su voz: ella no se arrepentía de salvar a Shin.

Soltando un suspiro, él se mordisqueo un poco su mejilla por debajo de su máscara, tirando lejos su pipa para desvanecerla en el acto en un montículo de hongos, que no tardo en adherirse a un pedazo de armadura que ella tenía tirada en esa esquina de su cuarto. Sentándose a un lado de su cama, la observó con cuidado.

—Rechazaste la divinidad demoníaca, por curar a un simple hechicero, un asesino. ¿Lo entiendes, Noi?— preguntó de nuevo, para confirmar que ella estaba consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Apartándose el brazo de la cara, ella no tardo en reincorporarse en su cama para fruncirle el ceño con fuerza— ¡Shin no es un simple hechicero, tarado!¡Ni tampoco es un simple asesino!—le gruñó, saliendo en defensa del mago casi de inmediato. En, ya lo veía. Para él eso estaba más claro que el agua: el sentimiento de esos dos era algo mutuo—¡Con respecto al entrenamiento, yo estaba bien consiente al romperlo!¡Ya te dije que ya lo sé, estúpido!— protestó, lanzándole un cojín molesta, que él no tardo en esquivar. –Solo...—vaciló, tirándose nuevamente en su cama para mirar el techo con intensidad— Solo...Me siento mal porque sé que Shin se sentirá culpable de eso, de ahora en adelante...—confesó, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bueno...¿Deseas ayudarlo a no sentirse así?— preguntó, captando su atención casi en el acto.

—¿Qué propones, En?— la sonrisa creció en sus labios casi por instinto, pero era una fortuna que ella no la notara por estar cubierta por su máscara.

—A partir de hoy trabajaras para mí. Serás la compañera de Shin. ¿Te parece?— En, no necesito que ella lo confirmara, la sonrisa enorme que empapó sus labios y su rostro, fueron una respuesta acertada de ello.

Sin embargo, cerró sus ojos lentamente al alzar su rostro casi con egocentrismo. Él nunca se equivocaba, ahora lo confirmaba mucho más al notar como esas pálidas mejillas se teñían en un tierno sonrojo, como toda la niña adolescente que Noi, rodeada de adultos y dotada de una fortaleza propia de una poderosa guerrera, la mayoría de las veces no parecía ser.

Ahora que lo pensaba con frialdad, ninguno de esos dos mocosos, era normal. Dos asesinos despiadados, que a pesar de ello, eran dos simples mocosos despistados que ni siquiera podían darse cuenta, de sus propios sentimientos con el otro. De su propia debilidad con el otro.


	2. Chota

La fiesta, estaba desbordante de alimentos y voces que, a los compás de una tétrica música traída por los respetables demonios que merodeaban ese salón, llegaban a sus oídos con calma. Trajes elegantes, espectáculos exclusivos que alimentaban la vibra alegre de los demonios de la sala, y un continuo aire elegante que hacía que definitivamente él se sintiera cómo en casa.

Él era un hechicero con clase, pero sobre todo con un buen gusto, por lo que era natural que ese tipo de fiestas en donde En era siempre el protagonista y organizador, lo llenaran de vigor y alegría. Sumando a eso, eran en estas solas ocasiones en donde él podía lucirse con ropa cara, diseñadas por las propias manos, que diseñaban los trajes de En. ¡Toda una jodida maravilla!¡Era todo un Rey con clase!.

Por supuesto, aquello sería muchísimo mejor, si fuera el compañero de En, oficialmente. Pero eso se podía dejar de lado, por un momento, si se le ofrecía un buen vino, una comida de clase, decenas de invitados para pasar la noche y su adorado En, tratando de mantener las apariencias con los invitados, permitiéndolo incluso acercarse más de la cuenta. ¡Necesitaba ese tipo de invitación, después de permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado en esa maldita jaula!

Sin embargo, lo más interesante de la noche, estaba a su derecha.

Él recordaba a Shin, el pequeño asesino de En, que literalmente él adopto bajo su ala, y actualmente era todo un hombre. Conocía de sobremanera la historia de cómo conoció a Noi, En personalmente se la había contado en una de esas noches en las que Chota, lo había visto ciertamente preocupado por el descuido de Noi al romper el entrenamiento demoníaco. E incluso en un pasado, él mismo había sido el que incentivo a ese pequeño rubio inseguro a que baile con la pequeña Noi, en su primer baile dentro de la familia En.

Como también, conocía mejor que nadie a la pequeña, ahora no tan pequeña, Noi. Había visto el cambio radical que había tenido luego de abandonar el entrenamiento demoníaco y dedicarse a combatir enemigos a puños limpios. La conoció desde que era una tierna niñita molesta con su primo, que tendía a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión, dando cortitos pero fuertes golpes a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino, cuando estaba con ese humor. Era una muchacha tan hermosa, con un cuerpo tan esbelto y propio de su edad, pero con una personalidad tan fuerte, que para Chota, no se le hizo sorpresa volverla a ver nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, con un cuerpo cargado de músculos que fácilmente podría destrozarte de un golpe, pero que a pesar de eso, tenía ese aire tan femenino como escultural. Simplemente sorprendente, desde el punto de vista de Chota, ya que mientras que otro hechicero se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados ante el fracaso de su entrenamiento como Demonio, Noi se hizo más fuerte, más poderosa, avanzando de una manera que nada tenía que envidiarles a los demonios.

Por lo que conociéndolos a ambos y la historia compartida mutuamente, se le hizo imposible no ver la conexión, como el vínculo, que ambos tenían actualmente en esa altura de su vida. ¡Por favor! Si bastaba ver lo preocupado que había llegado Shin, al frente suyo para que curara a Noi de la magia de esa chica reptil, para darse solamente una idea de que algo más había entre esos dos.

Comiendo a la par, de una forma tan robusta como tosca desde su punto de vista, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ese hechicero que avanzaba hacia ellos con porte elegante, tras escuchar como los demonios cambiaban la canción por otra que asimilaba un tétrico vals.

Chota se tomó un momento para analizar a ese hechicero, tras beber un poco de copa de vino. Era un socio de En, encargado de una línea de comercios que se encargaban de comercializar humo de regeneración. Una marca conocida, que tras un arreglo de cuenta por parte de En, termino bajo su dominio, luego de asesinar a su tirano dueño anterior que secretamente se encargaba de secuestrar magos capaces de generar ese tipo de humo, para explotarlos en un basurero a las afueras de la ciudad. Por supuesto, En planeaba hacerse cargo de esa fábrica de humo para hacerla desaparecer de la faz de este mundo, pero después de analizar los detalles, se dio cuenta de que eso podría funcionar, siempre y cuando los donadores de humo, fueran allí a vender su propio humo, mediante su propia voluntad.

No le sorprendía que el tipo tomara valentía para acercarse, luego de estar mirando a Noi desde el otro lado del salón desde hace media hora. Para nadie era un secreto que un humo tan denso como puro, como el que producía Noi, era brutalmente cotizado en todos los sectores de esa ciudad. No le sorprendía si ese tipo, intentaba hacer una acción por la espalda de En, tratando de obtener un poco de ese humo.

—¿Me permite un baile, señorita?— preguntó sonriente de pronto, llamando la atención de los dos asesinos, como también la de esa pequeña niña con cabeza de esqueleto que los acompañaba.

Bueno...Eso definitivamente, se pondría interesante para Chota. Y más al ver el ceño fruncido que se había instalado inmediatamente en el rostro de Shin, al notar cómo ese tipo le dedicó una detallada mirada al cuerpo de Noi, encerrado en ese apretado conjunto de cuero, debajo de esa chaqueta negra que rodeaba sus gruesos brazos.

—¡Seguro!¡Shin, cuídame esto!— exclamó la hechicera de prisa, depositando un enorme trozo de pastel sobre las manos de su compañeros que simplemente se sentó más rectamente sobre su silla para, por un momento, dejar de comer.

Encaminándose rápidamente a la pista de baile, el socio de En, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para que ella pueda recuperar perfectamente su equilibrio sobre esos tacones, para de esa manera rodear su cintura con delicadeza. Observándolos por unos momentos, Shin simplemente, como si no pasara nada, dejó de observarlos para concentrarse en el pastel de su compañera al que le dio un descarado mordisco, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa. Perfectamente seguro, de que eso no solo molestaría a Noi, sino que seguro se ganaría una patada en el trasero, por semejante descaro.

Chota, en cambio, simplemente se dedicó a observar con interés. Quizás esa noche sería mucho más interesante, si él se dedicaba a intervenir un poco y quitarse de una buena vez esa duda que lo había estado acosando desde que notó que ese hechizo había funcionado con Shin y Noi.

Caminando con rapidez, se sentó con pesadez sobre esa mesa que era ocupada solamente por cuatro integrantes. Ignorando a esa niña extraña con máscara de calavera y a ese muchacho de nerviosa apariencia, se concentró en el rubio de la mesa que lo observó de manera aburrida.

—Eres el compañero de En— dijo ese mocoso sorprendido, y solo por eso dentro de su cerebro, se anotó mentalmente recordar su nombre en un futuro.

—¡Obviamente, querido!¡Soy su compañero!— ronroneó dichoso, lanzándole un coqueto beso por debajo de la máscara, que lo hizo estremecer.

—Ke azco— escuchó que dijo con torpeza y pesadez, la pequeña bruja reptil a su lado.

—¿Se divierten?— preguntó en general, solamente para tomarse unos momentos para nuevamente llenar su copa de vino. Con su mirada puesta sobre la mujer que danzaba con lentitud sobre la pista acompañando a las demás parejas de demonios y hechiceros que se dedicaban a danzar.

—¡En es fantástico para organizar fiestas!— halagó sonriente ese chico, mirando a su alrededor con cierto asombro—¡Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser un invitado estrella en una de estas fiestas!— comentó, desbordante de energía optimista.

—Con el tiempo se vuelven tan aburridas...—dijo, en cambio, Shin. Soltando un suspiro a su alrededor, sin mucho interés en el asunto.

—Bueno...Noi, parece que no las encuentra tan aburridas~— Ese era el momento perfecto, lo notó desde el momento en que Shin pareció dejar de encontrar más entretenida su carne cocida sobre su plato, para levantar su mirada hacía él con una ceja en alto— ¿Ves ese tipo con el que baila?— preguntó, señalando con una cuchara a ese hechicero— Tengo mis sospechas, pero estoy seguro de que una vez pidió la mano de Noi, para que se casara con él. Cuando aún Noi estaba haciendo su entrenamiento— susurró sin más, notando inmediatamente cómo Shin parecía ubicarse en el tiempo exacto en el cual él se estaba refiriendo. Notando en el acto como el rubio ladeaba levemente su cabeza a un lado para observar hacia la pista de baile, se tomó el descaro de agregar— No me sorprendería, si actualmente al verla y sin el entrenamiento en medio, que los pueda separar. Vuelve a pedirle, que se case o haga un contrato con él.~—ronroneó con inocencia, cómo si solo estuviera hablando del clima, y no plantando un gusano de odio en el cerebro de ese retorcido asesino.

—¿Le pidió casamiento?¡Wow!¡Bueno, no es de sorprenderse. Después de que Noi se quita su máscara, es imposible no pensar en ella cómo un mujer llamativa!¿No?¡Jaja!— comentó ese chico, queriendo hacer una broma, pero sin esperar en ningún momento que un tenedor literalmente, fuera a parar a su mano con brusquedad clavándose en su carne. Producto certero y punzante, de ese tipo a su lado.

—Es mi compañera de la que hablas, pedazo de mierda. Cuida tus palabras— habló ese rubio con una voz ronca, antes de pararse de la mesa para mirar a la pista de baile con una mueca serena— Si me disculpan, me retiro. Señor Chota, un placer— dijo sin más, retirándose de la fiesta con las manos en su bolsillo.

Bueno...Eso no era lo que Chota tenía en mente. Pero considerando lo poco expresivo que siempre había sido Shin, para ciertos asuntos, suponía que esa reacción era lo más que podía sacar de él.

—¡Ezo te paza por eztupido!— habló la hechicera a su lado, riéndose con una risa maníaca del pobre muchacho adolorido. Que con la mano acunada contra su pecho, se mordía fuertemente su labio para evitar llorar frente a tanto público.

—Okey...¡Si me disculpan, voy a ver a mi En!~—exclamó vigoroso, al ver cómo su compañero se separaba por unos momentos de los demonios con los cuales estaba desde hace unos momentos. ¡Era su momento de convencerlo que haga un contrato con él!¡Con unas copas de más, En podría prometerle todo!

Quizás esa noche había bebido de más, lo aceptaba. Pero definitivamente, recordaba lo había hecho. Las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, las reconocería donde fueran, debido a que no las dijo solo por decir: las dijo con una intención. La intención de obtener una reacción de Shin, y confirmar ese detalle romántico que había visto en esa conexión.

Chota, era un ser romántico. Veía el romanticismo en detalles pequeños que para muchos eran simplemente estupideces. Vivía, alimentado por el romanticismo de una relación platónica en donde su principal fuente de deseo, no lo vía más que un amigo o conocido, perteneciente a su familia. Se doblegaba y se enamoraba cada vez más, de pequeños detalles que En tenía con él, haciéndolo ver todo eso como una muestra de su amor. Suspiraba cómo una virgen, ante las historias románticas que observaba a su alrededor.

Por eso, el hecho de que encontraran el cadáver de ese tipo completamente destrozado en una bolsa de basura a unas calles alejadas de la mansión de En, no fue más que un indicio de que su teoría era crudamente cierta. Por muy morbosa y extraña que sea la forma en la cual Shin tenía para demostrar su amor y deseo por Noi, era una manera muy bonita desde sus ojos de demostrar que en verdad le preocupaba la idea de perderla de su lado. Haciéndolo sonreír completamente feliz por esos dos tortolitos.

Eran tan extraños, pero tan románticos a la vez. Que la idea de perderse mutuamente, los aterraba.


	3. Fujita

—¡¿Cómo demonios ese tacaño de mierda, se le ocurrió reservar solamente dos habitaciones?!¡Le voy a patear el culo, cuando lo vuelva a ver!— escuchó que grito Noi, golpeando con fuerza ese elegante mostrador, estremeciendo a ese pobre empleado.

—Disculpe, señor. Pero el señor En, solamente pidió dos habitaciones— habló temeroso, el pobre hechicero de traje que intentaba por todos los medios esconderse detrás del escritorio.

—No me sorprende...—ronroneó con un tono perezoso, Shin. Con las manos en su bolsillo, recibiendo las llaves, al darle un gesto a Fujita para que las atrape por ellos— Tras la destrucción de su mansión, el señor En debe estar simplemente reduciendo gastos— explicó, dándose vuelta para mirar a Fujita con una ceja en alto— Estoy seguro de que a Fujita, no le molestara compartir una habitación con Ebisu. Después de todo, es oficialmente tu compañera. ¿No?— se burló con cierta picardía, encogiéndose de hombros con descuido. –En fin, vamos Noi. Estoy cansado— dijo sin más, arrebatándole la llave de entre sus dedos, para dejar el vestíbulo de ese hotel de media clase en donde En los había enviado.

—¡Jajajaja!— se rió Ebisu a su espalda, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño con rudeza.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora, tonta?—pregunto con cierta curiosidad sin apartar la mirada sobre los dos asesinos que ya marchaban rumbo a las escaleras de ese edificio.

—¡Van a tener sexo!¡Jajajaja!¡Fujita, que virgen e inocente eres!— exclamó divertida, al ritmo en que le mostraba esos ridículos muñecos de Shin y Noi, que siempre traía consigo, dándose un beso ruidoso.

—¡Cierra la boca, estúpida!¡Que si el señor Shin te escucha, te dejara con la cara de nuevo desfigurada!— la amenazó sin mucho peso.

Había pasado alrededor de unos meses, desde que la batalla con los tipos de ojos cruzados había terminado, con ese monstruo Hole, para ser más precisos en donde casi la mayoría de los magos fueron exterminados por esa bestia. Fue una batalla tan dura, tan sangrienta y desesperante, que estaba seguro de que si él no se encontrara con esa nueva familia que todos ellos se habían convertido, jamás hubiera sido capaz de salir de allí con vida. Porque si, esas personas ahora eran su familia, todos ellos. El señor En, Chota, Shin, Noi, todos los habitantes de la mansión, habían establecido una conexión tras esos días conviviendo en ese refugio y los días posteriores viviendo en la mansión en ruinas, que detonaba su vinculo cómo una familia.

Eran la familia que nunca había tenido, pero que tanto necesitaba y por la cual daría lo imposible con tan de salvarla.

Fue por eso que estaba haciendo ese entrenamiento con Shin y Noi, junto con Ebisu. Tras la última Noche Azul, justo después de que los demonios se pudieran organizar con las cuestiones administrativas, ellos establecieron un contrato con Ebisu, que los marcaba como compañeros hasta la siguiente Noche Azul. Fue todo tan extraño, pero de cierta manera confortable, correcto. Que no le costó mucho adaptarse a ese vínculo casi sobrenatural que se tenía con un compañero, tras hacer el contrato.

Pero también se sentía algo extraño, tener un compañero de un nivel de magia tan desigual cómo lo era Ebisu, era raro. Anteriormente, con su antiguo compañero, no sentía esa sensación, debido a que ambos tenían un nivel similar con respecto a su magia. Por eso quería sacarse ciertas dudas en lo que refiere al contrato.

¿Qué mejor momento que ese?

Por lo que viendo como Ebisu se revolvía en círculos cómo un perro que buscaba echarse, sobre su cama. Tiró su mochila sobre la cama para sentarse con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, para mirar pensativamente al suelo.

El señor En, los había enviado a esa misión junto con Shin y Noi, para que aprendieran el oficio de parte de dos expertos en el asunto. Ya que tras la eliminación completa de los tipos de cruces en los ojos, la derrota de ese monstruo de Hole y el desastre que había quedado en la mansión, con la casi eliminación de la familia principal de En, varios idiotas pensaban que ese momento era el ideal para hacer un ataque al poder, pensando estúpidamente que la fuerza de la familia se encontraba debilitada.

Lo que no sabían por supuesto, era que los miembros más importantes y peligrosos de la familia, estaban más vivos que nunca. Completamente deseosos de volver a trabajar después de todos ese tiempo acotando simples ordenes de En, que no involucraban sangre o dar palizas. ¡Por amor al Diablo!¡Si hasta él pudo jurar que escuchó a Shin chillar de emoción, cuando En le prometió una misión en donde debía llevar su martillo!

Esa misión no solo les podría servir para aprender cosas referentes a su trabajo actual, sino que también les serviría a Ebisu y a él a establecer esa conexión cómo compañeros, hacerse tan fuertes como lo eran actualmente Shin y Noi. Necesitaba preguntarle varias cosas a Shin, Ebisu era tan inexperta cómo él, por lo que las posibilidades de que se lastime eran muy elevadas. Necesitaba cuidar a su compañera, tan bien como lo harían ellos dos.

Quizás el asesino de brazos saturados, podría darle algún consejo con eso.

—¿A dónde vas, Fujita?— preguntó Ebisu curiosa, desde su cama dejando por un momento de jugar con sus muñecos.

—Necesito ver a Shin, tengo que preguntarle una cosa— explicó, calzándose correctamente sus zapatos de calavera.

—"¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Fujita?!¡¿Acaso no vez que estoy ocupado complaciendo a mi esposa?!¡Te meteré en una bolsa de basura, por ver a mi mujer, completamente desnuda!"— imitó ella la voz de Shin, moviendo ese pequeño muñeco con máscara de corazón en su dirección de manera ruidosa. —¡Jajajaja!— rió maniacamente, con esa risa que había adoptado tras la incorporación de ese objeto de Chota en su cabeza.

—¡No seas idiota!¡El señor Shin y la señorita Noi, no harían esas cosas en una misión con nosotros tan cerca!— exclamó, ciertamente dudoso. En efecto, él sabía que la relación de ambos asesinos era cercana, En y Chota le había contado la historia de ellos hace ya tiempo. Sin embargo, Fujita estaba ciertamente dudoso de que su relación fuera más allá de ser dos buenos compañeros.

Les tenía un profundo respeto a ambos cómo para siquiera atreverse a imaginarse a faltarle el respeto tan groseramente de esa manera. La señorita Noi, prácticamente los había adoptado rápidamente cómo una maternal hermana mayor, desde el primer momento en que comenzaron a trabajar con ellos. Los curaba, los cuidaba y los regañaba amablemente, si la situación lo ameritaba. El señor Shin, no era diferente, en cada misión que salía con ellos trataba en la mejor medida de enseñarle ciertas cuestiones necesarias en su negocio, como también, trataba de hacer lo imposible para que no salieran lastimados, regañándolos con cortarles el culo sí se metían en sus asuntos cuando él trabajaba. No solo a él, sino también a Ebisu.

Por lo que levantándose de la cama, se encamino hacía la habitación de al lado con paso firme. Golpeando la puerta con un golpe dudoso, escuchó la voz ronca y tranquila de Shin contestarle tras unos minutos.

—Pasa, Fujita— habló como si algo amortiguará sus labios.

—¿Cómo sabías qué era yo?— preguntó curioso, dando un paso al frente, quedándose en su lugar ante la imagen que se mostraba ante él. Ahora entendía por qué la voz de Shin sonaba tan extraña, ya que con la cabeza de Noi acunada contra su cuello y él posando sus labios sobre esos cabellos platinados de manera perezosa, era normal.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Fujita, de todo eso, fue la posición en la que ambos hechiceros superiores se encontraban. Con el cuerpo de Noi sobre sí mismo, acunado entre sus piernas y siendo rodeado por un delicado abrazo, Shin se recostaba contra la cama de manera perezosa, cómo si él también estuviera a punto de dormirse. A él no le sorprendía que esa fuera la idea de ambos, considerando que la señorita Noi, había dejado tirada por toda la habitación su conjunto de ropa deportiva, acostándose solamente con esa suelta blusa que usaba siempre debajo de su chaqueta y que el señor Shin, en cambio, había dejado tanto sus zapatillas cómo su saco y corbata perfectamente ordenado en un sillón cercano. La posición ya de por si era ciertamente comprometedora, sino fuera por esa curtida mano cosida que se dedicaba a pasar lentamente sus dedos por ese sedoso cabello, casi de manera distraída.

—Lo...Lo siendo señor Shin...Yo no quería interrumpir y...— trató de apartar sus ojos sonrojados de ellos, para posarla sobre los zapatos de Ebisu. ¡Debió haberle hecho caso a esa tonta!

—Descuida, ella no se despertara a no ser que la pateé de la cama o que algo le explote cerca. Se desmaya una vez que se duerme de esta forma— explicó casualmente, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Pasa...¿Qué sucede?— Si a Fujita hace unos años atrás, le hubieran dicho de que el asesino de Shin actuaría tan normal y casual con él, mientras estaba sin zapatos con su compañera acunada entre sus brazos, con tanta confianza, le hubiera cerrado la boca y hubiera rezado al Diablo por el alma del pobre desgraciado que se atreviera a hablar tan casualmente de uno de los tipos más peligrosos de En.

Pero ahí estaba, parado como un idiota, rompiendo la atmosfera ciertamente matrimonial que por lo visto ambos magos tendían a tener cuando estaban a solas. Parado, con su boca cerrada, mientras dos superiores hechiceros simplemente se recostaban en una cama matrimonial, rodeándose entre ellos como una pareja de casados que les importaba una mierda, que él los viera o que alguien mal interpretara la situación.

Sin embargo, ahora debía decir algo, necesitaba justificar su presencia en ese lugar para no quedar cómo un imbécil frente a alguien como Shin— Es solo...Que tenía una duda...—habló simplemente de manera torpe.

—Dime— dijo, sin disimular en lo más mínimo el aburrimiento en su voz, mientras reacomodaba mejor a la enorme mujer entre sus brazos para que de esa forma ella estuviera más cómoda con su mejilla apoyada contra su pecho y él pudiera seguir acariciando el cabello que bañaba su espalda.

—Si algo me pasara...—pensó rápidamente por unos momentos, buscando entre las decenas de dudas que tenía desde que había hecho ese contrato con Ebisu— ¿Eso afectará de alguna manera a Ebisu?— pregunto rápidamente, notando la pálida ceja de Shin alzarse con cuidado.

—Si te mueres, el contrato se rompe— explicó simplemente, con toda la honestidad que lo caracterizaba— Sin embargo, una de las características principales que tiene el contrato, es asegurar la vida de tu compañero cueste lo que cueste...— susurró suavemente, bajando su mirada a la mujer entre sus brazos— No importa lo que tengas que hacer, no importa el dolor que eso te lleve, si te propusiste a hacer el contrato voluntariamente. Vas a sentir los efectos de su poder al ver a tu compañera en peligro, prefiriendo morir en lugar de que ella lo haga. Diferentes es si te obligan a hacerlo, tú mismo lo pudiste ver lo que sucedió con En y su compañera del Tiempo...—pasando su mirada por el rostro durmiente de su compañera, Shin ni siquiera se molesto en mostrar una sonrisa extrañamente cariñosa en sus labios.

Fujita, sabía muy bien que el carácter de Shin era extraño. Él era un hombre extraño, que se emocionaba por regalar martillazos y quebrar cráneos con sus manos limpias, como también sabía que la mayoría del tiempo tendía a tener esa mueca aburrida en su rostro que solamente mostraba curiosidad cuando algo realmente interesante pasaba frente a él. Sin embargo, jamás le había visto mostrar una sonrisa tan dulce y ciertamente infantil cómo esa.

—Ya veo...— dijo sin más, bajando la mirada aún con las mejillas ardientes a sus manos cubiertas por guantes. —Gracias, Shin— susurro bajito. Predispuesto a retirarse, para ya terminar con esa vergonzosa escena.

—Hey, Fujita...— escuchó que Shin lo llamó, haciéndolo detenerse en seco— Eres un buen compañero, estoy seguro que podrás proteger a Ebisu si se llegara a dar la situación. Después de todo, nos salvaste el culo a todos. ¿No? —comentó, soltando una risita entre dientes ciertamente divertida— Además...Ebisu parece ser un gato de 9 vidas, no importa cuántas veces la maten, la desfiguren o le rompan los huesos, siempre vuelve más loca y rara que antes. De todas formas, no tienes que tener miedo, siempre tendrás a tus compañeras aquí, para revivirlos o curarlos, a cambio de un pedazo de carne bien asado y un juguete para morder...¿No? — termino de decir, dando un leve movimiento de su cabeza, para señalar a Noi y haciendo una clara referencia a Kikurage.

—Sí, tienes razón Shin. Buenas noches, descansen— susurró sin poder evitar que una sonrisa tonta se posara en sus labios, al ver cómo nuevamente Shin parecía ignorar su presencia para dedicarse a pasar delicadamente sus dedos de forma distraída por ese cabello sedoso. Desde su lugar, él pudo ver cómo Noi simplemente sonreía entre el sueño, al ritmo en que se aferraba un poco más a su fuente de calor.

A Fujita, le parecía tan irrealista la forma en la cual esos dos parecían tan dóciles en esos momentos. Había visto a Shin destrozar cráneos como si nada, romper con sus manos los torsos de sus víctimas para sacar sus corazones y aplastarlos cómo si fueran nada más que una bolsa de pudín. Como también, había visto a Noi partir a tipos en dos simplemente con un golpe, destrozar huesos y órganos internos con la misma facilidad con la cual tenía su humo para curar. 

Y ahora frente a él, dos asesinos despiadados que no tenían miedo en enfrentarse a cualquier ser superior que se les pusiera en frente, parecían una simple pareja de casados que tras una larga jornada laboral, decidían tomarse un descanso.

Quizás Shin tendría razón, uno estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida por su compañero o compañera. Y ahora, después de un largo tiempo a su lado, se daba cuenta del porque esa relación le parecía tan llamativa desde un principio.


	4. Ebisu

Ebisu, jamás hubiera imaginado que su vida diera un giro tan drástico. Un día estaba en la casa de sus padres, siendo educada bajo el seno de una amorosa familia, con padres devotos y desbordantes de ternura, que la protegían cómo la niña que era. Y otro día, estaba vestida completamente de negro, vendiendo su humo a lugares de mala muerte para obtener algo de dinero y disgustarse de morbosas fiestas en dónde más de una vez se dedico a abusar de sustancias que ni ella sabía de dónde venían. Al siguiente, estaba siendo completamente desfigurada por un tipo con cara de cocodrilo, perdiendo sus recuerdos, como su cordura. Para finalmente, terminar bajo el ala protectora que imponía la familia En, siendo literalmente adoptada bajo esa poderosa familia. 

Jamás podría estar contando esto, si no hubiese sido por ese altercado que la había dejado con su memoria completamente recuperada, pero con su cuerpo totalmente destrozado, para ser posteriormente reconstruido por Noi y revivida por Kikurage. Por lo que ese primer tiempo con esa nueva familia, era algo borroso. Tan borroso, que ni siquiera recordaba correctamente algo más que Fujita cuidándola, haciéndose responsable de sus cuidados más básicos y necesidades esenciales.   
Perder la cordura, era mucho peor que pender la inocencia o la memoria, y ella desgraciadamente, lo había perdido todo. Para nuevamente recuperarlo, pero esta vez estando mucho más consciente de su entorno, que lo que estaría una criatura pequeña, con ese rasgo positivo que le brindaban esa cosa puesta en su cabeza, tras su desfiguración. Volviendo a perder del todo, su personalidad reservada y callada, para recaer nuevamente en aquella con deseos banales y comentarios tontos, que la hacían reír mucho. Regresando a esa enorme mansión, al lado de esas personas que ella el día de hoy podía decir que eran cercanos. 

El señor En, era un sujeto que lejos del ojo público o opinión colectiva, era alguien muy benevolente y hasta se podría decir que era amable: le daba comida, vestimenta, un lugar para dormir, cumplía sus caprichos tontos, dándole todo el dinero que deseara con tal de que lo dejara en paz, acompañado de la protección que imponía su ala, a pesar de no ser del todo su familia directa, e incluso, después de tanto insistir y ayudado por los reclamos de Noi, la había incluido junto con emocionado Fujita, en el registro familia, como también en esa decorativa pared remodelada (tras el ataque de los Cross-Eyes a la mansión) con fotos de los miembros principales de la mansión. 

Fujita, era el que más se preocupaba por ella: la cuidaba, la protegía e incluso la hacía sentir como en casa luego de años de vagar lejos de su verdadero hogar, de fiesta en fiesta de dudosa reputación, la había salvado de ese cara de lagarto y hasta incluso se podía considerar su amiga de tanto tiempo compartido a su lado: lo quería, lo apreciaba a su extraña e infantil manera, a pesar de sus peleas diarias. 

Kikurage, era una pequeña y bonita bolita de pelos que hacía que sus días fueran mucho más entretenidos desde que había llegado a esa casa. Chota, era el modista personal que siempre le hubiera gustado tener, adoraba vestirla, arreglarla y hacer de ella un pequeño maniquí para adornar con prendas caras que compraba con la tarjeta de En. 

Sus superiores, Noi y Shin, eran todo un caso. Decir que ellos no se hicieron cargo de Fujita y ella, desde el momento en que En los encomendó, era una vil mentira. Ellos, los cuidaban, los protegían e incluso los trataban más como dos hermanos pequeños, que como dos mocosos bajo su cargo que los seguían para todos lados. 

A Ebisu, le encantaba Noi, era como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, e incluso se atrevía a decir que la poderosa hechicera pensaba lo mismo sobre ella. Ella constantemente la curaba, la volvía a reconstruir cuando algo se rompía en su cuerpo e inclusive en diversas ocasiones le había obsequiado pequeños frasquitos con su humo para que se curara, cuando ella tendía a irse a misiones largas con Shin. Era amable con ella y no le molestaba que Ebisu se pasee por su habitación algunas veces, recorriera su pared de fotografías o se recostara en su cama como un gato perezoso con Kikurage, mientras miraban un programa de infantil y Noi entrenaba de forma distraída. 

Como también, le gustaba Shin, ya que el rubio no era malo con ella. Si, la regañaba y continuas veces le mostraba su desagrado por sus gestos pocos agraciados y torpes, pero lejos de eso, el asesino era una persona muy bueno con ella. La protegía, como también le salvaba el culo cada vez que hacía falta. Sin embargo, más de una vez había destrozado sus muñecos por encontrarla haciendo que su muñeco de él, besara a la muñeca de Noi. 

Y ahí estaba la cuestión de ese día: Shin, literalmente le había dejado sus muñecos hechos mierda. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque Noi había entrado en la sala de estar de improviso, junto con En y Fujita, dejándolos expuestos con un rubio sonrojado que no había parado de reclamarle que detuviera, mientras ella hacía que el muñeco de Shin bajara esa campera deportiva de Noi pequeña. 

¿Qué obteniendo como resultado? Una Ebisu, llorando a lágrima viva bajo su máscara de calavera, mientras un Kikurage, maullaba de manera escandalosa tratando de calmarla. 

—Shin…¿Qué mierda le hiciste?¡Kikurage, mi pequeño hongo, cálmate!— exclamó En, de por si preocupado por su pequeño bichito, que no paraba de refregar su cara preocupado, contra su ropa oscura. 

—¡Ebisu!¿Qué sucedió?— pregunto desconcertada Noi, de cierta forma, algo maternal, ya acostumbrada a sus arranques de llanto escandalosos. Inclinándose a su lado, para observar cómo ella sostenía simples harapos rotos sobre sus manos, mostrándoselos de manera temblorosa. 

—¡Jajajaja!¡Shin, rompió mis muñecas!¡Jajajaja!— pudo decir, entre lagrimas y esos espasmos de risa que le daba por esa cosa en su cabeza. 

—¿Por qué hizo eso, señor Shin?— preguntó ciertamente desconcertado Fujita, al igual que la compañera en cuestión, que simplemente alzó una ceja curiosa mientras acercaba a Ebisu a sus brazos de manera fraternal, dedicando cálidas palmaditas en la espalda que lentamente comenzaron a calmarla. 

—Es que…¡Ella…— tartamudeo, ocultando perfectamente bajo su máscara el seguro sonrojo nervioso, que Ebisu tantas veces, lo había visto hacer con su compañera. 

—¡No le gusta que yo muestre con mis muñecos las cochinadas que hace con Noi, por las noches!¡Jajaja!—acusó señalándolo con su dedo de manera firme de manera infantil, ciertamente molesta por el ataque injustificado. 

—¡Cierra la boca, mocosa!— gruñó el hechicero, sin poder evitar arrebatarla de entre los brazos de su compañera para sacudirla con cierta brusquedad— ¡¿Quién demonios, te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?!— gritó fuera de compostura, raramente visto en él. 

—¡Todos en la mansión lo saben!¡Jajaja!— chilló, apartándose de su lado, para correr hacia atrás del señor En y observarlo desde su posición como un gato arisco, bajo su máscara— ¡Jajaja!¡Duermo en la misma ala que tú!¡Todas las noches podemos escuchar tu voz ahogada decir: “Noi…Para…No te lo tragues así, glotona…”!¡Jajaja!— Se rió esta vez, con razón al notar que el rostro visible de Noi, esta vez se ponía más rojo que sus ojos.

—¡Ebisu!— exclamó Noi, sin disimular en lo más mínimo el hecho de que no solo sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sino que también sus oídos. Era raro ver a Noi con ese rostro, de hecho, ella raramente se podía salir de sus casillas cómo para dejar de ser la chica segura y alegre que era siempre, sin embargo, alcanzó solamente una dedicada mirada compartida por parte de esos dos, para simplemente hacer entender, que sus palabras eran tan ciertas como verídicas. 

Era cierto, esos dos habían estado varias noches juntos, si la actitud nerviosa que ambos era una prueba de ello. 

Para Ebisu, los dos asesinos, eran dos seres tan abiertos y expresivos con algunas cosas, pero tan reservados para otras: por ejemplo, su propia relación. Como era el caso de Noi, que a pesar de sonreír con una mirada nerviosa, no negó o afirmo que eso fuera mentira. O en el caso de Shin, que parecía querer largarse de esa habitación, con aún los trozos de sus muñecos en sus apretados dedos. Si alguien los viera ahora, definitivamente no podrían jamás pensar que esos tipos, eran los mismos sujetos que en batalla eran tan diferentes. Tan desalmados. Tan violentos. 

—Ya que Ebisu sacó el tema en cuestión. Se los diré ahora— dijo En, en su lugar, tomando dos de sus hongos para elegantemente transformarlo en dos muñecas idénticas de Shin y Noi, que no dudó en dárselas a ella de forma distraída con Kikurage sobre sus brazos, dedicándole dos palmaditas contra su cabeza como si fuera una niña— Shin, recuerda que tienes vecinos cerca. Trata de ser menos ruidoso la próxima vez. ¿Quieres? Lo mismo va para ti, Noi. Si bien, los subordinados de esa ala son lo suficientemente cobardes para acusarlos, han estado muy cansados últimamente, afectando su desempeño. Déjenlos dormir ¿Entendieron?— ordenó En, dándoles la espalda para retirarse, no sin antes recibir un fuerte golpe en su nuca, producto de un cojín de hongos que fue a parar justo sobre su cabeza. 

—¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!— gruñó Noi, bufando molesta, colocándose la máscara para encaminarse hacia Shin y tomarlo de su mano con fuerza— ¡Vámonos Shin, larguémonos de aquí!— gritó, indignada retirándose con pasos pesados. 

—¡¿Voy a necesitar un pequeño Shin o una pequeña Noi, dentro de poco?!¡¿O usaron protección?!¡Jajajaja!— preguntó, con verdadera seriedad a pesar de su risa escandalosa que se le escapo como un tic nervioso, observando a los dos magos largarse de ese lugar con prisa. 

—Te daré uno, por si acaso— dijo En, en cambio, acercándose a su lado para entregarle dos pequeños niños, que ella no dudó en resguardar contra su pecho protectoramente, para que nadie se los saque. 

—¡Kya!~— exclamó contenta, sonriendo dichosa debajo de su máscara.


End file.
